Sisiutl
Sisiutl is the second episode of Primeval: New World Synopsis 2 oil pipeline workers are killed offshore by what appears to be a giant sea serpent. Dylan is approached by Leo, a young cryptozoology enthusiast, who's positive he's seen something remarkable in the water near is home. He believes the sea creature may be the inspiration for his people's legend of "Sisiutl". Evan goes with Mac and Toby to investigate an Anomaly and they wind up crossing paths with Dylan and Leo. The anomaly is underwater, right offshore from First Nations land that is being controversially developed. There are protestors on site, among them Leo's uncle Raymond, who comes under suspicion from Detective Harlow. Dylan is torn between helping with the investigations, and a chance to get her old job and her old life back as she agrees to stop making waves. When the sea serpent turns out to be a Titanoboa, Evan and Dylan work together to send it back through the anomaly. Plot In British Columbia Bay, 2 oil pipeline workers are attacked and killed by a sea serpent. At Cross Photonics, Ange praises Evan for his performance on his business deal. When he gets inside, he meets Ken Leeds, but gets upset when he finds out Ken is trying to deal with the anomaly situation in Stanley Park, and when Ken mentions his wife's death, evan gets emotional and leaves. Guest Cast *Detective Harlow *Leo John *Raymond *Kayaker Trivia *Sisiutl refers to a crytozoological creature that is like a snake. It also happens to be that Sisiutl in the Primeval Universe is actually Titanoboa. *This is the first episode in a TV Series where a character uses strong profanity. When Toby Nance activates the anomaly detector in the Tank, and when false-positives appears she blurts out "Holy shit!" Later on she uses it again when the anomaly is fading. Mac also says it. When the organ box with a drill and few items float, don't sink. He yells out, "Shit!" *This is the first episode where a decapitated head is shown. *This episode has the longest creature reveal in Primeval history, taking more than 28 minutes to finally see what the creature really is. Gallery Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.53.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.55.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.55.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.56.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.57.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.58.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.58.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.59.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 12.59.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.00.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.00.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.00.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.01.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.01.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.02.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.02.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.03.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.03.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.03.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.04.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.04.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.05.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.06.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.06.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.06.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.06.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.07.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 1.08.13 PM.png Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World Episode